The Sky Scraper
Plot A new villains surprisingly comes to Earth in order to break a hole in Earth's sky to unleash his empire on the world to destroy everyone on it. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are running through the city and it is cloudy and dark outside. They stop at the edge of a hill and look down to see a villain running. "Get him," said Mig. He slid down the hill and turned into Shocksquatch and zapped him with a lightning bolt. "Agghhh!!," the villain shouted. "NO one hurts KingPin!!!" he screamed. 'Well I just did," said Shocksquatch. KingPin floated into the air and his eyes turned red along with his hands. Clepron blasted him down but KingPIn blasted Shocksquatch onto the hill. Clepron did a flip through the air and he punched KingPIn down from behind him. He then laughed and smashed Clepron down and aimed his laser hands at him. Shocksquatch saw this and ran at him and turned into Eatle. He charged at KingPin and threw him down. He then kicked him and KingPin sped away very fast. Mig turned back and helped Clepron up. "Man this guy sure is annoying," said Clepron. "Your telling me," said Mig, catching his breath. Mig ran a little and barely saw KingPin. He smiled and turned into Fasttrack. "Fassttttrackk!!" he said. He sped at KingPin and managed to keep a good amount of distance away from him. "Hey! Get back over here!" he shouted. KingPin smiled and threw spikes at the ground that exploded. Fasttrack got blasted into the air. "Wooaahhh!" he shouted. Clepron got in the middle of it and got blasted back into a building where he was knocked out. Fasttrack saw it and then bumped into a building and slid down it. He then got blasted by KingPin who flew up the building and landed on the roof. He threw a small machine on the roof floor which turned out to be very large and it began spinning. It blinked and beeped and a neon blue light shot up into the sky and the sky began swirling. Fasstrack opened his eyes a little and saw KingPin. "Now my army can rain down on this pitiful planet!!Q Mwwaaahaahaa!!" he shouted. Fasttrack gasped. He got up and turned into Mig. "Wow another loser," said Mig. "Hey I can hear you!" he shouted. "I know that," said Mig. KingPin got angry and threw machines on the ground which turned into mechanical spider bots. Mig jumped back and hit one. He kicked them down and looked at KingPin, laughing. Mig turned into Spiker and crawled up the building and tied all the bots together. Spiker made it to the top where he turned into Flash Flood. "Flaaash Flood!" he shouted. He sprayed water at KingPin which knocked him down. "You're not getting away with this!" shouted Flash Flood. "Oh I think I am," said KingPin. He pressed a button and the machine got bigger and the sky swirled more and faster. Flash Flood smacked him with his water whip. "Shut this down now!" he shouted. KingPin blasted Flash Flood down and he jumped on him. "Now YOU are down!" shouted KingPin. Flash Flood blasted KingPin up off him and he ran to the machine and turned into Rath. "Raaatthhhh!!!!" he screamed. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN WEIRD GUY! NOBODY MESSES WITH RATH'S HOME YA HEAR?" shouted Rath. He smashed the ground the jumped at KingPina dn they both threw themselves off the building. Rath had a hold of KingPin and they hit the ground. "RATH WILL RIP YOU IN PIECES AND THEN SEND YOU TO YOUR HOME PLANET!" shouted Rath. He grabbed KingPin and smashed him on the ground. "IT'S RATH CLOBBERING TIME!" he shouted. He smacked KingPin with a metal bar and then threw him into the air. He then pushed him into the neon blue light where he screamed and dissolved. Rath threw the machine off the building and it exploded into pieces. The swirling stopped and Rath jumped down and turned back. "Well that's over," said Mig, whipping his hands together. Clepron got up and wobbled over to Mig. "Wha-What just ha-happened?" he asked. "I defeated KingPin," said Mig. Clepron fainted again and Mig just stared down at him. "Ok?" said Mig walking away. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *KingPin Aliens Used *Shocksquatch *Eatle (brief) *Fasttrack *Spiker (brief) *Flash Flood *Rath Trivia *This episode is the episode before the Mig 10 and Richard 10 crossover but it was revealed after the crossover was. *Mig turns into Fasttrack, Eatle, and Rath for the first time. *KingPin makes his first and final appearence in this episode. *Rath makes his debut with Mig. The last time he was seen in the show was with Ben. Category:Episodes